This invention relates to a construction of an envelope. The invention has a particular application in providing a construction of an envelope which is adapted for postal use in such circumstances where the original addressor requires or desires to receive a reply from the original addressee and to facilitate or at least encourage such a reply from the addressee provides the addressee with a return addressed envelope.
It is well established practice that where an addressor requires the addressee to reply, a separate addressed envelope is enclosed with the correspondence and/or documents. This is sent to the addressee, a practice commonly used by many organisations such as credit card companies, marketing companies, government departments, insurance companies, professional associations and the like organisations where a reply or a cheque payment is required. This practice demands that the cost of a second reply envelope is incurred.